Artemis
Artemis is Maria's succubus familiar. Appearance In her human form, Artemis has long straight lemon-white hair and maple eyes, she wears a pinkish fur coat and a light purple choker around her neck, a leather belt to cover her private parts and light purple stockings covered with feathers with light purple high heels. Her owl form has soft pinkish feathers and red maple eyes. Personality As a succubus, Artemis is a highly seductive being, often using her charms to manipulate others. She seems to enjoy her work and likes to take her time, telling Maria that her duties aren't ones that can be completed with haste. She enjoys teasing Maria, particularly for being a virgin, which annoys Maria to no end since being a succubus is Artemis' job. Before her virginity became tied to her magic, Artemis would often attempt to get Maria to lose her virginity, particularly after she left Priapos incomplete. Although she frequently teases Maria, Artemis is a very loyal person who cares a great deal for her mistress, going to great lengths to protect her from harm, whether it be from humans or angels. All in all, Artemis doesn't treat Maria as her master, but as her best friend. Despite her transformation, Artemis still displays some traits of an owl; she and Priapos frequently pick on Ezekiel, who often takes on the form of a dove, and even justifies their behaviour by stating that they're "birds of prey", despite Maria's best efforts to get them to get along. Like Maria, Artemis is often annoyed by Ezekiel's narrow-mindedness, stating that the world is held together by the pure and the profane alike. History Not much history is shown about her, but she is an owl who joins Maria as her familiar. Maria gives her night duties, such as having sex to gather information about the ongoing war between England and France. She uses her charm to seduce soldiers and generals and has sex with them to gather information, tire them and persuade them to stop the war. Abilities Artemis is Maria's owl familiar. She can switch between her human and owl forms at will. Being a succubus, she possesses supernatural charm, and can weaken and influence people through sexual intercourse, enough for years to come. It was suggested that she can kill men through the intercourse, but she later states that she's only given them "the little death". She is also good at fighting opponents with a knife. Relationships Maria As Maria's familiar, she is caring and protective and likes to tease her for being a virgin. She helps Maria stop wars by scouting at night, using her charm and having sex with generals and soldiers to tire them and persuade them not to fight. Priapus After finding a young owl lost in the forest, she urged Maria to enchant him and make him an incubus. As such, she likely sees him as a little brother, and they get along pretty well, especially when teasing Ezekiel. Trivia *She is named after Artemis, the Greek godess of the moon and hunting and Apollo's elder sister, one of the most widely venerated Ancient Greek deities. Ironically, in Greek mythology Artemis chose to stay a virgin, which is the opposite of a succubus' nature. *Artemis doesn't treat Maria as her master, but as her best friend. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Succubus